


ВЕНДИГО

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adirondack Mountains, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hiking, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Monsterfucking Valentines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Rape, Smut, Survival, Thriller, Two Shot, Violence, Wendigo, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей придется познать, что мать-природа еще безжалостнее, чем кажется.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WENDIGO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821631) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Зимний поход явился для Рей новым опытом — именно тем, что она давно мечтала предпринять, но вечно откладывала на потом. И вот наконец-то в начинающиеся длинные выходные снежного января подвернулась возможность совершить восхождение на один из сорока шести пиков Адирондака. Поездки туда Рей ждала с особым нетерпением.

Она считала себя бывалой, искушенной туристкой: почти все сорок шесть вершин остались у нее за плечами, включая маршруты по диким тропам — так что долго колебаться не пришлось. Термобелье, шерстяные носки, легкая палатка и многое другое Рей взяла с собой, чтобы обеспечить комфорт и безопасность в путешествии.

К несчастью, мать-природа вынашивала совсем иные планы…

На второй день налетел настоящий снежный шквал, и Рей сбилась с маршрута. С наступлением ночи она укрылась в палатке и попыталась по компасу и карте рассчитать обратный путь, но сильный холод и ветер мешали сосредоточиться. В замерзших мозгах крутилась лишь одна мысль: согреться — так что дело пришлось отложить до утра.

С рассветом шквал утих, над лесом застыла мучительная, мертвящая тишина. Высунувшись из палатки, Рей выпустила изо рта струйку пара, которая повисла серебристым облачком в морозном воздухе. По спине пробежали мурашки. Было слишком… тихо. Несмотря на невероятную, неописуемую красоту природы, казалось, что-то зловещее поджидает своего часа там, в глубине… Может, оно спряталось за высокой сосной или затаилось среди кустов…

Рей тяжело сглотнула и проверила GPS. Сигнала не было. Спасателям в любом случае придется добираться сюда пешком — а это может занять до нескольких дней. И значит, она оказалась один на один со стихией и необъяснимым ощущением чего-то недоброго, притаившегося невдалеке.

Собрав вещи, Рей взгромоздила рюкзак на плечи. Постучав по экрану компаса, повертев его, попробовала сориентироваться в безмолвном лесу. Густые кроны деревьев уходили ввысь — похоже, ее занесло куда-то к подножию хребта. Нахмурившись, Рей выдохнула очередное серебристое облачко и всмотрелась в стену стволов.

И на миг померещилось… хрустнул снег, какая-то темная тень метнулась прочь и скрылась из виду. Что-то _огромное_.

Сердце екнуло. Медведи не бывают такими ловкими, да и пугливыми тоже, а пум на Адирондаке не видали несколько десятилетий. Ни олени, ни лоси не решатся приблизиться почти вплотную к человеку… Рей лихорадочно перебирала в уме подходящих животных, глядя в ту сторону, где мелькнула тень… и тут заметила следы.

Они не были похожи на следы ни одного известного ей существа. Рей подошла к этим гигантским отпечаткам… копыт?.. Нет, следы слишком широкие, чтобы принадлежать оленю. Крупнее лосиных. Может, это… большой лось?.. Не факт, что их оставила та странная штука, которую она сейчас…

Шелест веток разрушил вязкую тишину. Рей резко обернулась, звякнув рюкзаком, но не увидела ничего, кроме бесконечных рядов деревьев, припорошенных снегом.

— Эй! — завопила она изо всей мочи, размахивая руками и топая как можно громче. — Мишка, пошел отсюда!

Эти зверюги любят сидеть в засаде и выжидать, прежде чем нанести удар. Койоты — тоже: юркие и быстрые, они могут подбежать и исчезнуть, и ты даже не успеешь понять, что тебя укусило. Волки же в здешних местах сезонные гости, и если их тут окажется стая…

Черт! _Черт_!

Стуча зубами, Рей натянула шапку и спешно двинулась в южном направлении. Оружия у нее с собой, естественно, не было… Черт… Только спрей от медведей, взятый в аренду. Если он в рабочем состоянии…

Она шла, не останавливаясь, вокруг царило ледяное безмолвие, тревожимое только скрипом снега под ногами. Главное — не терять присутствия духа. Но… от одного волка отбиться можно, но как быть со стаей? А если пума? Вообще без шансов. Смерть наступит раньше, чем она услышит эту проклятую кошку.

Время неумолимо отсчитывало часы, холод и мрак подступали все ближе. Испуганная, вынужденная полагаться лишь на себя, Рей постоянно оглядывалась, ожидая нападения существа, которое следовало за ней по пятам. Но не делала привалов, хотя стоило бы, и не останавливалась, чтобы натопить воды. Надо было срочно выбираться отсюда!

Чувствуя неприятные уколы паники, Рей, стараясь не приближаться к плотному строю деревьев, вышла на заснеженную ровную пустошь. Вдали вздымались горы, пурпурные, непоколебимые, но Рей теперь не знала, достигнет ли их. Она продолжала идти, сжимая дрожащими пальцами медвежий спрей, и ждала — ждала, когда преследователь решит напасть…

— Я ТЕБЯ НЕ БОЮСЬ! — заорала она и замахнулась баллончиком, скаля зубы. — ТЕБЕ НЕ НАПУГАТЬ МЕНЯ!

Но ответом послужила все та же тишина, нарушаемая мягко падающим снегом. От эха собственного голоса, разнесшегося по пустоши, Рей чуть не ударилась в слезы. Она здесь одна, совсем одна, и может полагаться только на свои силы. Если их хватит.

Рей оглянулась на опушку леса и увидела кошмар, наконец настигнувший ее.

По меньшей мере шесть пар светящихся желтых глаз смотрело на нее из темноты. Рыдания застряли в горле, и Рей шатко попятилась от волков, от здоровенного черного вожака — звери бесшумно вышли из-за деревьев, тихо ступая по снегу, их голодные взгляды были более чем красноречивы.

Волки оскалились. Рычание огласило пустошь, и стая в мгновение ока окружила Рей, взяв в клещи. Оголодавшие звери мерзли, как и она, но у них были клыки и сила. Всхлипнув, Рей предостерегающе выставила перед собой медвежий спрей.

— Назад! — просипела она и скинула рюкзак на снег, чтобы получить свободу маневра. — НАЗАД!

Но было слишком поздно. Серые тени ринулись ей за спину, и Рей поняла, что через пару секунд они набросятся и вожак вцепится ей в горло. Из глаз брызнули слезы, баллончик загремел, упав, пока она лихорадочно соображала, в кого его разрядить. В вожака? В тех, что сзади?..

Вдруг ее пронзило какое-то необъяснимое интуитивное ощущение… не сулившее ничего хорошего.

Над равниной прокатился оглушительный рев, который, казалось, отозвался во всем теле. Рей задрала голову — и в тот миг черный волк сбил ее с ног, она больно стукнулась затылком о камень. Рей с криком забилась, пытаясь ухватить волка за морду, но крупный самец только лязгнул челюстями. Клыки вонзились Рей в плечо, и она взвыла от боли.

Кто-то оторвал от нее волка. Мир расплывался перед глазами, Рей не могла ничего разобрать, но по горячему потоку крови все и так было ясно. Словно в тумане, она помахала рукой возвышавшейся рядом фигуре, которая победно потрясала головой вожака. Рога?.. Это что, лось?..

Вой и рычание слились с ревом новоприбывшего, но Рей уже едва осознавала окружающую реальность. Рука безвольно упала на ледяной снег, дыхание замедлилось, глаза затопило тьмой. С губ слетел прерывистый вздох.

— С-спасибо… — прохрипела она, обращаясь к неизвестному спасителю, и потеряла сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей проснулась в незнакомом месте — от звука потрескивающих в огне поленьев.

Она села рывком, но сразу же со стоном повалилась обратно — на мягкую подстилку из покрывал и толстого стеганного одеяла. Боль пронзила ее от плеча до подбородка, заставив заскулить.

Голова кружилась, сильно мутило. Что-то определенно было не так… Рана на плече, нанесенная волком, была перевязана, а сама Рей находилась… в чьей-то хижине. От очага распространялось тепло и золотистый свет, слегка разгонявший мрак внутри незнакомого дома, резко контрастируя с ночным снегопадом за окном. Выходит, ее кто-то спас! Но кто?..

— Вижу, ты проснулась.

При звуках этого голоса взгляд Рей метнулся в дальний угол — там сидел человек. Густые черные волосы свисали спутанными прядями вокруг длинного бледного лица, придавая ему, откровенно говоря, жутковатый вид. Он был огромным, широкоплечим и высоким, собственные размеры словно давили на него невыносимой тяжестью.

Почему-то незнакомец упорно смотрел в пол. Из одежды на нем были только красная клетчатая рубаха, расстегнутая на груди, и потрепанные джинсы.

Рей снова попыталась принять сидячее положение, собираясь поблагодарить за спасение, но мышцы настолько ослабли, что не подчинялись ей. Мужчина не шевельнулся, чтобы помочь — остался неподвижен, сгорбившись и опустив голову в своем углу.

— Мое имя… Кайло, — произнес он медленно, растягивая слова. В руке он держал именной ярлычок с куртки. — Мисс Рей… Ниима. Какое у тебя красивое имя.

— Я… б-благодарю…

Кайло плавно поднялся с пола — его длинные руки болтались, словно подрезанные ветви дерева на ветру. С абсолютно пустым взглядом он пересек комнату, направляясь к кровати, на которой лежала Рей.

Что-то было не так… Он выглядел как-то… не так. Впалые щеки, запавшие глаза и голод, никогда не виданный ею прежде, таившийся в глубине его зрачков. Рей смотрела на него, а он — на нее, этот взгляд вызывал нервное покалывание в позвоночнике.

Кайло потрогал длинным пальцем ее щеку. Его кожа была холодна как лед и столь же _тверда_ , казалось, он высасывал тепло, как клещ — кровь. Крупная дрожь пробила Рей, и она чуть отстранилась — на большее сил не хватало. Он плавно двинулся следом и, не обращая внимание на то, как она морщится, погладил ее по щеке.

«Он что, живет тут совсем один? Почему? Что-то скрывает?»

Кайло вдруг заколыхался, точно лист, подгоняемый ветром, и побрел к очагу. Взмахом руки — не водой, не песком — он погасил огонь. Языки пламени с шипением исчезли, хижина погрузилась в ледяной мрак. Рей боялась пошевелиться.

Глаза Кайло вспыхнули потусторонним зеленоватым свечением и _переместились_ во тьму, где было вовсе невозможно разглядеть его ненормальное тело. Глаза резко увеличились, потом съежились и приблизились… но внезапный стук в дверь отвлек их внимание на себя. Снаружи завывала метель, сотрясая окно над головой Рей.

Это существо… Кайло… подкралось к выходу из хижины. Ручка повернулась, дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом, впуская новоприбывшего. Незнакомый мужчина в многослойной зимней экипировке, стуча зубами от холода, стряхивал снег с сапог и выражал сожаление по поводу того, что вместе с ним в дом проник порыв ледяного ветра.

— Простите, — в очередной раз пропыхтел он, — премного извиняюсь. Я так рад, что наткнулся на это место, потому что я…

Дверь захлопнулась сама по себе. Глаза Рей округлились: она увидела, как Кайло погружается в тени позади мужчины — тот продолжал рассыпаться в извинениях, не подозревая об опасности. Она открыла рот, собираясь предупредить его, но было слишком поздно.

Тени взметнулись, и незнакомец утонул в них, успев напоследок лишь коротко вскрикнуть.

Рей лежала ни жива ни мертва — не шелохнулась, даже когда услышала кошмарные щелкающие звуки и увидела настоящую реку крови, заструившуюся из самого темного угла хижины. Река казалась густой, черной, как след кровавых слез на щеке, поблескивала темно-бордовым в лунном свете. Рей была не в состоянии ни двигаться, ни кричать… Мозг отказывался мыслить о чем-либо, кроме одного: суждено ли ей стать следующей?

Смерть от волчьих зубов теперь представлялась избавлением в сравнении с перспективой быть съеденной каннибалом.

Через некоторое время хруст и чавканье прекратились. Кайло на четвереньках выполз из тени, невероятным образом меняя форму — перетекая из бесформенной кляксы в болезненно тощего человека. Но пальцы так и остались неестественно вытянутыми, словно острейшие, сильно изогнутые косы, кожа на лице натянулась, придавая ему сходство с летучей мышью-переростком. Нет, он не мог быть человеком.

Слабо покачиваясь, он поднялся на ноги и заковылял к кровати. Рей по-детски попыталась спрятаться под одеялом с головой.

— Я забыл предложить тебе поесть, — прошептал Кайло нервирующе ласковым тоном, — так невежливо с моей стороны. — Все так же шатко он добрел до очага и взялся трясущейся рукой за котелок. Внутри что-то загремело. — Как насчет вяленого мяса?

— Ч-что т-ты с ним сделал? Что… _что_ ты такое?..

Он вытащил пару темных полосок и неспешно побрел к ней. Рей брыкалась, но он все-таки пропихнул кусочки ей в рот, не оставив выбора. На вкус угощение было странным — раньше она такого не пробовала…

— При обычных обстоятельствах, — деликатно продолжил Кайло, — я бы съел тебя живьем или повесил сушиться, чтобы полакомиться потом. Но мне стало тут совсем одиноко, а твоя находчивость в схватке с волками меня восхитила. Из тебя может выйти хороший компаньон.

Рей замотала головой, но его это явно не волновало. Он вышагнул из ботинок, следом сбросил кучей рубаху и джинсы. В темноте было трудно разглядеть его тело — бледное, бесплотное, призрачное. С тем же успехом он мог оказаться плодом ее воображения.

Кайло забрался под одеяло, но теплее от этого не стало. Тонкие паучьи руки обвили ее, давая почувствовать напряженные, твердые, ледяные мускулы. Рей передернуло — он свернулся совсем рядом с ней.

— Ш-ш… — Шею Рей обдало холодом, длинные пальцы поползли к обнаженной груди. — Ш-ш… вот так ты и расплатишься со мной за спасение, мисс Ниима.

— Пожалуйста, не надо… пожалуйста…

Кайло потерся о ее щеку, пальцы проникли глубже между ее сомкнутыми бедрами. Рей ахнула и осеклась, но он предостерегающе шикнул, дотрагиваясь до нее с мягкой осторожностью. Помня, как выглядят его пальцы, она изо всех сил старалась не дернуться и не заорать, когда один такой плавно скользнул в нее. И затаила дыхание.

Тело Кайло начало смещаться.

— Мой маленький цветочек в самом цвету. Прелестно.

Простыни зашуршали, он исчез под ними, передвигаясь, как странный огромный ком. Вскоре Рей почувствовала, как длинные пальцы обвились вокруг бедер, мягко разводя их, и мягкие губы прошлись дорожкой поцелуев от ее колена. Потом он повторил то же самое на другом бедре, и Рей затрясло от нервного возбуждения. Он же не собирался… не собирался прикасаться к ее гениталиям _ртом_?.. Он же только что кого-то _сожрал_!

Губы с нежностью прижались к лобку — Рей лишь сдавленно хныкнула, заставляя себя сохранять неподвижность. Тонкий язык Кайло лизнул ее, забираясь во впадинку — от непривычной температуры, неестественной, _отвратительной_ , Рей затрясло. Он прильнул губами к клитору, медленно накрывая его ртом.

Пальцы непроизвольно сжались, и Рей всхлипнула, ощущая, как он принялся ласкать ее с необъяснимой нежностью, напоминавшей изощренную пытку. Она попробовала поднять руки, но вдруг осознала, что их прижимает к бокам неведомая сила, не позволяя рыпаться — существо же увлеченно облизывало клитор. Кайло довольно гудел, впиваясь ей в бедра острыми пальцами, приподнимая в такт размашистым движениям языка, пока не заставил ее достичь оргазма.

От неожиданности Рей сжала его голову дрожащими бедрами. Кайло поднял глаза, в которых светилось сытое удовлетворение дикой кошки, и облизнулся — длинным, влажно поблескивающим языком. Из лохматой шевелюры торчали кончики острых ушей, но жуткий блеск его глаз во мраке буквально заворожил Рей.

— Лучше тебе не шевелиться, — прошелестел он, не поднимая головы и нацеловывая трепетную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. — Резкие движения… — судорожно вздохнул он, прихватывая зубами кожу, — возбуждают меня.

— П-пожалуйста, н-не е-ешь м-меня… я п-просто… х-хоч-чу домой.

Кайло снова затянул это свое «ш-ш-ш», переворачивая ее на живот.

— Тише. Тише. Не двигайся, лежи тихо-тихо, а то я случайно могу что-нибудь… _сломать_.

— П-пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста, остановись, — протесты перешли в сдавленный шепот, когда ее лицо оказалось вжато в подушку. В промерзшей хижине воцарилась зловещая тишина, и Рей до смерти боялась нечаянно повысить голос, ненароком нарушить эту пронзительную тишину. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

— Теперь тихо, — нараспев прошуршал он ей на ухо. Холодные пальцы обернулись вокруг ее бедра, как огромные паучьи лапы. — Смирно и тихо.

Стылая грудь прижалась к ее спине, и Рей ощутила, как что-то твердое уперлось в промежность. Тело Кайло накрыло ее всю, он плавно покачивал бедрами, вклиниваясь между ее расставленными ногами. Толстый член касался ее, заставляя содрогаться от разницы температур, но теперь Рей вдобавок примерещилось, что и форма у него была другой, нечеловеческой. Какой-то неровной… конической?..

Кайло выгнулся вперед, принимаясь медленно насаживать ее на этот странный ствол. Прикусив губу, Рей крепко зажмурилась, не позволяя себе шевелиться и собираясь с духом, чтобы вытерпеть тошнотворное вторжение. Застонав, Кайло зашипел сквозь зубы:

— О, как хорошо!.. Приятно и так тепло… — Порыкивая, он погружался в нее короткими быстрыми толчками, пробираясь как можно глубже. Рей старалась не дышать, хотя от чудовищной растяжки хотелось визжать со всей мочи. — Тихо и смирно, мой цветочек. У тебя замечательно получается.

— Б-большой… — выдавила она.

— М-м. Тесная, как маленькие мокрые тиски, — Кайло коснулся губами ее плеча, зубы пощекотали кожу. — Потрясающе… Не отказался бы пожевать кусочек тебя.

О господи… Рей стиснула зубы, заскулив, когда он увеличил темп. Хлипкая кровать качалась и скрипела в унисон движениям его бедер — это был единственный звук в темной хижине, не считая тихого прерывистого дыхания Рей. Кайло почти не шумел, только изредка довольно похмыкивал.

Рей нечасто занималась сексом, тем паче не лежала оцепенело под партнером, силясь не издать ни звука под угрозой быть съеденной. Чудовище внутри орудовало неторопливо и как будто с осторожностью, по-своему занимаясь любовью, а не насилуя неподвижное тело. Каждый рывок был выверенным, словно Кайло не позволял себе проявить излишний пыл. Он лизнул ее ухо и игриво куснул плечико, и Рей ощутила, как по лбу стекает пот — ритмичный темп монстра неумолимо ее стимулировал.

— Ты вся дрожишь, — прошептал вдруг Кайло. — Тихо подергиваешься… это очень приятно.

— Я н-не могу с этим справиться.

Кайло кивнул, ненадолго замедлившись, словно хотел посмаковать момент.

— Я знаю. Именно поэтому это так приятно.

Рей беззвучно заплакала в подушку, раздвигая бедра шире в надежде, что это немного сбавит напряжение. Огромное холодное тело плавно двигалось на ней, льнуло к спине, больше похожее на паразита, чем на мужчину, но думать об этом удавалось с трудом — неимоверный член чудовищно растягивал ее. Язык Кайло шершаво скользнул по щеке, слизывая слезы.

Из-за того, что он встряхивал ее тело, открылась рана на плече. Кайло застонал и вбился наотмашь, достав чуть ли не до матки, и Рей вцепилась в простыню.

— …Хочу откусить эту ручку!.. — прошипел он, голос опустился до леденящего кровь баритона, ритмичный темп сменился грубыми, беспорядочными толчками. — Хочу прожевать тебя до последнего пальчика.

Рей вздрогнула и уперлась ступнями в подстилку. Нет, только не это… Но член продолжал неутомимо вбиваться в нее, напряжение внизу живота нарастало, неумолимо поднималось все выше и выше. Кайло прикусил Рей язык, рот наполнил металлический привкус, и она кончила, затрепетав и бесстыдно заскулив.

Он повернул ее шею, грубо впиваясь в губы и обшаривая языком рот, высасывая кровь — Рей в ужасе отдернула голову, боясь, что он откусит что-нибудь. Кайло по-змеиному зашипел и, порыкивая, продолжил беспорядочно толкаться в нее.

Его оргазм не заставил себя ждать. Рей оставалось лишь слушать его прерывистые стоны, чувствуя, как пульсирующая плоть изливается в нее, наполняя липкой густой жижей. Он тыкался ей в шею, пока не затих. Так они и лежали, неподвижно, не издавая ни единого звука.

Кайло мелко затрясся. Соскользнул с нее, нырнув во тьму, и растворился среди теней. Впрочем, даже обретя возможность двигаться, Рей не осмеливалась этого делать, терпела, пока семя тягуче стекало по бедру, и чувствовала себя попользованной игрушкой. И молилась, чтобы он не убил ее.

— Я скоро вернусь, цветочек, — прогудел голос из темноты. — Лучше нам какое-то время побыть на некотором расстоянии. Кроме того… думается мне, ты предпочтешь на ужин животное, а не подобного тебе человека.

Рей встретила его мерцающий взгляд, и ее губы задрожали. Тело ныло, будто по нему проехал каток, а плечо жгла рана.

— Ты убьешь меня? — вырвалось у нее.

 — И не помышляю. В качестве пары ты мне подходишь, — он сверкнул белыми зубами. — И мертвая ты не будешь теплой и нежной внутри.

Тени сгустились вокруг него, скручиваясь в рога на голове, усиливая нечеловеческие черты. Рей отвернулась, потому что смотреть на это более было невозможно. Боже… О господи…

Он исчез, столь же внезапно, как появился, оставив ее в хижине одну. Рей настороженно села и заметила, что жижа, размазанная по бедрам, мерцает синим — звездным небом на коже. И снова упала на спину, уставившись в потолок. Нет, этой штуки она коснуться не посмеет. Она будет лежать тихо и смирно — и ждать.


End file.
